


Magnus knows something-Truth or dare fic

by KingLeonardo23rd



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Clizzy - Freeform, Fluff, I love my babies and just want them to be happy, Jace loves himself, M/M, Malec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Saphael, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare, You gotta squint rlly hard for clizzy, magnus knows something is up, maybe a little to much, my babiiiiiiies, super fluffy, they tell their friends about saphael, wish this would happen on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeonardo23rd/pseuds/KingLeonardo23rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Simon and Raphael have been seeing each other in secret. Then, they are at the club and playing truth or dare and stuff goes down. They end up telling their friends and its all cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus knows something-Truth or dare fic

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first finished saphael fic so I hope you like it.  
> Also, none of these characters are mine. They all belong to the mortal instruments series and Cassandra Clare.

Pandemonium was abuzz a one of Magnus’ legendary parties raged on into the night. Raphael couldn’t exactly remember what they were celebrating but he was fine just enjoying the company and cocktails. 

The corner of the room that used to be taken up by Magnus’ “VIP” area was now dominated by a giant bar, where he could see Simon, Clary, Izzy, and Jace having some sort of conversation. 

He heard a snap of fingers behind him to see Magnus with a drink appearing in his hand. 

“Staring at Solomon again, because it's getting kind of pathetic.” Magnus said rolling his eyes.

“What...No” Raphael responded looking away from the bar where his beautiful daylighter stood with his annoying friends.

“Honestly could you be more obvious, I’m surprised he hasn’t caught you looking at him, it's not like you being subtle.”

He barely heard the end of his friends statement as his mind flashed back to a month before. 

~~~

He had been reading in the library, when simon wandered in wearing only his boxers. Sitting down with one of those stupid comic books he was always reading, Simon stretched out allowing Raphael to get a good look at his actually very toned body. Simon continued reading his book, while Raphael just stared.

“You know most people would find that creepy” he said never looking up from his book.

“What?” Raphael questioned, trying to figure out how Simon had gotten so good with the enhanced senses.

“You. Staring at me. You have been for like ten minutes.”

“Ha, thats funny. I don’t stare at people, I’m too busy, I don’t have time.” Raphael said glancing up from his book again.

“Well you stare at me, like yesterday during training, and at the clan meeting last week,” he said sitting up on the couch, facing Raphael. “And when we were at the Institute helping Clary and Alec and Izzy with Magnus’ birthday party. You stare at me a lot actually, more so recently too, Lily thinks it’s because because…”

His sentence was cut off by Raphael's lips slamming against his. After a second his tension melted away and he wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck and pulled him down onto the couch. 

“So she was right” Simon said pulling away for a second, the side of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Raphael asked a staring into Simon’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I’d say it's pretty awesome, I mean you're super hot and I thought you didn't even like me as a friend let alone this… mph.” His babbling was cut short by Raphael’s kisses once again.

As the two continued to make out, Simon started breathing heavily, making the air between them become warm and steamy. As much as Raph loved the sounds of him panting and gasping for air, it was getting in the way of the kissing.

“Dios, you know you don’t actually breath right?” Raphael whispered in between the kisses he was tracing along Simon’s jawline. 

“Old habits, I can’t help it.”

“Well it’s slowing down this make out session.”

“Sorry,” Simon responded sarcastically. “Hey what if that's a good thing, slowing it down can be hot.”

~~~

Ever since the two had been sneaking around, slipping in quick kisses behind corners when nobody was looking, and spending time in each other's rooms until the late hours of the day. Part of Raphael wanted to feel like he could tell everybody, but this secret relationship was also super sexy. 

“Earth to Raphael,” Magnus snapped his fingers trying to get his attention. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you’ve been acting weird all night, come on, play a game with us to take your mind off it.”

Soon the whole group of them were gathered in a circle, Magnus, Alec, Raphael, Simon, Izzy, Clary, Lily, Lydia and Jace. all alone in the now deserted club, since the party had died down. The rules were decided, and people sat, drinks in hand, ready to play.

“It's just truth or dare guys, you’ve probably been playing it since you were 12, but try and avoid the overused, useless questions, and NO lying.” Magnus said as he looked around the circle, making eye contact with everybody before he finally decided to do anything else. “Izzy, you can go first.” he added ruffling her hair as he did.

Since Magnus and Alec had started dating, he and Izzy had become super close. They were always talking about beauty products, new outfits or the latest gossip. Naturally he’d let her go first.

“Okay...” she said grinning as she tapped her glittery nails against the side of her drink. “...Alec...truth or dare?”

“Umm, truth?” her brother responded shyly, leaning against Magnus’ shoulder.

“On a scale of one to ten, how good is my friend here in bed.” She said devilishly, giggling as she finished the question.

Alec blushed and pressed his head farther into Magnus’ shoulder. Mumbling his answer so it was inaudible.

“What?...” She smirked, “sorry I didn’t hear your answer, you need to be louder… and clearer.”

“Eight” Alec said quickly, blushing even harder and hiding his face with the sleeves of his long sweater. 

“Hey,” Magnus said turning to Alec, giggling “I thought you would say ten, I mean I am pretty spectacular in bed.” At this point Magnus didn’t even care, he wasn’t embarrassed, it was just funny when Alec was.

Finally done being embarrassed Alec moved on to the next round, “Lily, Truth or Dare?”

“Uhhhh… Dare,” she responded hesitantly, worried about what she might have to do.

“Okay, bite Clary,” he said a little bit quicker and more assuredly than he probably should have. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea,” she hesitated, looking back and forth between Alec and Clary.

“It's fine, just do it.” Clary responded nonchalantly.

Everyone stared as lily shuffled over to Clary, tracing her fangs along the edge of her neck before biting. It was quick, but nobody missed the way Clary threw her head back as it happened, letting out a loud breath. What almost everyone missed how Izzy crossed her arms grumpily, not sure if she should be jealous or turned on.

The game continued going around the circle and continuing on to a second and third turn for everybody. Finally it was Magnus’ turn to ask a question again.

“Raphael?”

He didn’t even need to finish the question before Raphael answered with a quick “Truth.” 

“Oh, Okay. Which person here would you most like to have sex with”

“You know I don’t think you could sound more ancient if you tried.” Raphael added, an exasperated tone to his voice.

“Fine, who do you most want to fuck? That better?”

“Only slightly”

They all sat quietly for close to a minute. Raphael looked around the circle, always glancing back at Simon. He was trying to figure out whether he should tell the truth or not, what did Simon want him to do.

“Soooo” Izzy broke the silence. “ Are you going to answer? I mean who is it?”

“Oh for g-” Simon choked on the word “For fucks sake”

Getting up from his seat, he strode across the circle, grabbing Raph’s tie and pulling up so their lips met. Raphael melted at the touch of Simon’s hands on his waist, and gave into the kiss, wrapping his arm around his daylighter’s neck. Raph let out an almost silent wimper as Simon bit his lower lip and cleaned up the blood with his tongue. The kiss carried on for what seemed like eons before Izzy once again broke the silence.

“So are you going to explain what's going on, or do we have to try to guess?”

All the two of them could do was laugh. They finally told their friends about their relationship, and spent the rest of the night sneaking not so secret kisses in between rounds of truth or dare.


End file.
